


Memories

by elaiel



Series: My life is a freaking circus all the time! [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: The small tin was battered and dented, with little of the original enameled surface left through the rust patches...





	

The small tin was battered and dented, with little of the original enameled surface left through the rust patches, just enough to show it had originally contained peppermint candy. Inside were a few small items, a plaited friendship bracelet, frayed and snapped; an arrowhead chipped from stone; a silver dollar; a single earring with a purple stone; two coloured marbles; a playing card with a hole punched through it; a photo of two small boys, one barely toddling, the other holding him up.

The last item was a tiny notepad with HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLINT written on the front in wobbly childish capitals. It had been made into a flicker book of a stick-man firing an arrow, carefully drawn in blue ballpoint pen. Tony let the pages flick through revealing the simple animation. The page edges, worn soft and grubby with finger marks, slid past his thumbnail as the little man fired his arrow into a bulls-eye target that exploded.

“That’s private.” Clint’s voice was flat.

Tony jumped. “Sorry.” He said looking up at him.

He slipped the book back in the tin with the other items and held it out to Clint. Clint took it out of his hand.

“It was under the pillow.” Tony said.

“I was looking at it last night.”

Tony paused a moment. “Which are you?”

Clint tilted his head.

“Which of the two boys in the photo are you?”

There was a long pause.

“The smaller one.”

Tony nodded, and despite his curiosity decided not to push it.


End file.
